


Ofiary Wojny

by AliceJJJ23



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Build, Spies & Secret Agents, Translation, War, World War I
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:49:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7376863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceJJJ23/pseuds/AliceJJJ23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Bond jest brytyjskim szpiegiem w czasie I Wojny Światowej. Po odkryciu szpiega pracującego dla Niemców, James chce wrócić do Londynu, by złożyć raport, ale zostaje ranny. Budzi się w posiadłości Vauxhall, należącej do Lorda Holmesa i jego braci.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Przebudzenie

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Casualties of War](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5775811) by [1MissMolly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1MissMolly/pseuds/1MissMolly). 



_The Bells of Hell go ting-a-ling-a-ling_   
_For you but not for me:_   
_For me the angels sing-a-ling-a-ling,_   
_They've got the goods for me._   
_Oh! Death, where is thy sting-a-ling-a-ling?_   
_Oh! Grave, thy victory?_   
_The Bells of Hell go ting-a-ling-a-ling_   
_For you but not for me._

 

Bond walczył, by dostać się z powrotem na linię Brytyjczyków. Dookoła niego wybuchały bomby, a krzyki przerywały pogrążoną w ciszy noc. Czuł smród błota i krw, który zawsze towarzyszył lini frontu. Czuł też bijące głośno serce. Musiał jak najszybciej znaleźć się na terenie sił brytyjskich. Informacja, którą posiadał była niesamowicie istotna i wiedział, że musi dostarczyć ją do Londynu najszybciej jak potrafił. Mogła ocalić setki, może tysiące istnień, a on był jedynym, którą ją znał. Nagle przewrócił się i utknął w drucie kolczastym. Jego twarz upadła wprost w lodowate błoto. Październikowe noce były tak mroźne, że podłoże zamieniało się w lód. Bond podniósł się powoli i po uwolnieniu stopy, ruszył dalej. Chciał jak najszybciej dostać się do okopów, gdzie czekać na niego miał Alec. Po dotarciu na miejsce, ruszyliby w drogę po tyłach frontu, aż do transportu, który zabrałby ich do Londynu. Kolejna fosforowa bomba eksplodowała, a niebo zapłonęło straszliwym,szarawym światłem. Nagle kolory zniknęły i zamieniły krajobraz w czarno-białą fotografię. Zewsząd otaczał go odgłos strzelaniny. Poczuł palący ból w ramieniu i znów upadł, a jego hełm spadł. Brnąc wśród błota i martwych ciał, mógł zobaczyć brytyjskie okopy kilkadziesiąt metrów dalej. Już czuł zapach gotowania i herbaty. Wtedy wybuchła kolejna bomba i wszystko stało się białe.

James obudził się nagle, oddychając szybko. Leżał na łóżku, starając się być jak najciszej choć jego serce wciąż biło szybko po koszmarze. Biały bandaż na jego oczach blokował światło, więc musiał polegać na swoim słuchu, by uznać czy ktoś jest w pomieszczeniu. Nie miał pojęcia gdzie jest. Pamiętał okopy i błoto. Zapach ziemi i krwi tworzący śmierdzącą breję, która przylgnęła do jego skóry. Wybuchające bomby i odgłos karabinów maszynowych. Moździerze, które z rykiem spadały na ziemię niczym deszcz. Niektóre eksplodowały od razu, inne zakopane w błocie, czekały na lepszy moment. Pamiętał krzyki i błagania rannych i umierających. Słychać w nich było strach przed odosobnienem i samotną śmiercią, w tak nędzny sposób. James przełknął ślinę i czekał cierpliwie na odpowiedź, czy jest wciąż żywy czy martwy. Znalazł się w piekle czy w niebie? Nagle usłyszał stłumione głosy, a drzwi otworzyły się i zamknęły. Rozpoznał odgłos skórzanych butów uderzających miarowo o drewnianą podłogę. Następnie rozległ się odgłos przesuwanego krzesła i ktoś usiadł obok niego. Bond czekał, aż osoba zacznie mówić, starając się oddychać głęboko, jakby spał. Zawsze mógł być porwany przez Niemców, którzy tylko czekali, aż się obudzi. Wiadomość, którą niósł, była na tyle istotna, że musiał uważać, komu ufa.

-Chciałbym, żebyś się już obudził. Tylu ludzi chce się dowiedzieć, czy dobrze się czujesz...

Mówiący był Brytyjczykiem. Miał dokładną i wyrafinowaną dykcję. Arystokrata. Nie rozpoznał go, ale wiedział, że był Brytyjczykiem. Może był w Królewskim szpitalu, niedaleko frontu. Może był z powrotem w Anglii. Może, daj Boże, był w domu. A może to była sztuczka.

-Siedzę tu z tobą od tygodnia. Doktor Anderson powiedział, że nie powinienem tracić czasu, ale... Nie sądzę... Nie tracę czasu. Lubię do ciebie mówić. Jesteś dobrym słuchaczem.  
Mówiąc to mężczyzna roześmiał się cicho. James starał się nie ruszać i skupić na słuchaniu. Nie mógł określić wieku, ale mężczyzna z pewnością był młody. Młodszy od niego. Czuł, że jest wyedukowany i inteligentny. Mówiąc szczerze, James mógł słuchać tego głosu godzinami. Miał taką wyrafinowaną barwę. Był kojący i idealny. Bond był oczarowany.  
Nagle poczuł chłodny palec na swojej dłoni, który przejechał powoli po jego ścięgnach, aż dotarł do nadgarstka i zaczął kreślić niewidzialne koła wzdłuż jego skóry.

-Twój przyjaciel, Alec tu był. Pytał o ciebie. Powiedział, że przyjdzie jutro, bo do tego czasu powinieneś się obudzić. Wspomniał coś o tym, że jesteś mu winny drinka za uratowanie ci życia.

Jeśli mężczyzna rozmawiał z Alecem, James mógł być w Anglii albo przynajmniej w brytyjskim szpitalu, daleko od frontu.

-To ja go uratowałem- odparł James. Jego głos był chrapliwy od braku używania. Próbował odchrząknąć, ale jego gardło zbyt mocno piekło.

-O Boże! Ty... Muszę sprowadzić lekarza- wykrzyknął mężczyzna, ale zanim zdążył wstać James szybko złapał go za rękę.

-Jeszcze nie... Wody, proszę-James szepnął. Mężczyzna przesunął się by wstać, ale Bond nie puszczał jego dłoni.

-Muszę wstać. Mogę odzyskać swoją rękę?- Bond mógł usłyszeć lekką kpinę w jego głosie.

-Tylko jeśli szybko ją zwrócisz-James odparł z uśmiechem, odwracając się w kierunku tajemniczego anioła. Powoli poluźnij uścisk i poczuł jak mężczyzna cofa dłoń.  
Gdzie jestem?- spytał Bond.

-Vauxhall, Surrey.

-Jestem w Anglii?- spytał cicho, czując jak ciepła dłoń przesunęła się na jego plecy i podniosła do siadu.

Zimny brzeg szklanki dotknął jego ust. James chwycił naczynie i ostrożnie wziął łyk, ale młody mężczyzna wciąż je trzymał, by nie wylał płynu.

-Tak, jesteś z powrotem. To nie jest prawdziwy szpital. To wiejska posiadłość otwarta dla rannych żołnierzy. Coś w rodzaju sanatorium, by zrelaksować się przed…

-Przed powrotem na krwawą kąpiel…- głos Jamesa był wciąż szorstki, ale mógł już mówić nie czując bólu. Wyczuł, że mężczyzna znów się odsuwa, więc szybko chwycił jego nadgarstek.

-Co z moimi oczami?

-Nie wiem, jak ciężko byłeś ranny. Doktor Anderson ci powie.

-A ty kim jesteś?

-Quincy- chłopak odpowiedział kładąc go z powrotem na miękkich poduszkach.

-Quincy?

-Tak, ale wolę, żeby mówiono na mnie Q. Nie przepadam za moim imieniem. Moja matka nalega, by nazywać mnie Quincy Winston.

-Więc Q… Pracujesz tutaj? Jesteś lekarzem?

-Nie, nie jestem zbyt pomocny, ale pomagam jak mogę. Zazwyczaj dotrzymuję towarzystwa żołnierzom, by mieli z kim porozmawiać. Piszę też listy, dla tych, którzy nie mogą używać rąk i czytam, dla tych, którzy…- Q nie dokończył, myśląc, że Bond mógłby się obrazić.

-Dla tych, którzy nie widzą?- James spytał puszczając nadgarstek Q. -A już myślałem, że jesteś aniołem, który przybył, by mnie uzdrowić.

-Niekoniecznie aniołem- znów dało się słyszeć wesołość w głosie mężczyzny.- Powinienem sprowadzić Johna. To dobry lekarz. Mówił, że się obudzisz.

-Były jakieś wątpliwości?- spytał James sięgając po wodę. Kręciło mu się w głowie, a brzuch bolał.

-Z całą pewnością…- Q zaczął.- Wybacz. Sprowadzę Johna. On wszystko wyjaśni.

W tym momencie mężczyzna szybko opuścił pokój. Bond usłyszał ożywioną rozmową zza zamkniętych drzwi. Po chwili dwoje ludzi weszło do pokoju.

-Dzień dobry, Panie Bond. Witamy w świecie żywych- głos drugiego mężczyzny był spokojny, ale stanowczy.- Doktor John Watson. Czy odczuwa pan jakikolwiek ból?

-Nie, nie do końca. Czuję ból w klatce piersiowej i nie mogę głębiej oddychać.

Ciepłe dłonie pojawiły się na ramionach Jamesa i pomogły mu podnieść się do pozycji siedzącej.

-To może być dośc chłodne- John powiedział zanim James poczuł zimny dysk wielkości szylinga po łopatką.- Proszę wziąć głęboki oddech- dysk przesunął się na drugą łopatkę.- Jeszcze raz- John poinstruował, po chwili odsunął dysk.- Wszystko jest w porządku. To tylko duży zbiór płynów, który powstał, kiedy pan leżał przez długi czas. Jeśli pan wstanie i zacznie chodzić, oddychanie będzie łatwiejsze, ale trzeba zacząć powoli. Właśnie się obudziłeś i przez pewien czas będziesz się czuł dość oszołomiony. Miałeś silne wstrząśnienie mózgu.

-Co z moimi oczami?- spytał Bond, obawiając się najgorszego.

-Pamiętasz moment, kiedy zostałeś ranny?- John spytał. James postanowił skłamać.

-Byłem w okopach razem z moim oddziałem. Alec stał po mojej lewej. Już mieliśmy wyjść na górę… Pamiętam gwizdek, a potem… Potem wybuch?

-Twój przyjaciel, Alec Trevelyan powiedział, że granat wybuchł dokładnie przed wami. Odepchnąłeś go, ale twoje oczy… Nie wiemy jak bardzo uszkodzone są. Tak naprawdę to cud, że obaj żyjecie.

Nagle dźwięk otwieranych z hukiem drzwi wystraszył Jamesa.

-Co tu się u diabła dzieje!?- mężczyzna krzyknął. Jego głos był nosowy i lekko piskliwy. –Pańscy pacjenci są w innym skrzydle!

-Doktorze Andrson!- powiedział Q podekscytowany- James się obudził!

-Co? Kto?

-Kapitan Bond! Obudził się!

James uśmiechnął się lekko na te słowa. Wszyscy wciąż uznawali go za „kapitana Bonda”. Jego sekret nie został ujawniony. Doktor Watson wciąż go badał. Jego ciepła, lekko zrogowaciała dłoń przesuwała się po prawym ramieniu Jamesa.

-Był pan również postrzelony- John powiedział delikatnie.

-Kapitanie Watson! Już o tym rozmawialiśmy!- Anderson znowu krzyknął- Proszę zostawić moich pacjentów w spokoju!

James zesztywniał w rękach Johna. Jego głowa pulsowała boleśnie.

-Sam poprosiłem Johna, by opiekował się Kapitanem Bondem- Q powiedział przyglądając się z troską, jak ramiona Jamesa znów zesztywniały.

-Nie się pan nie przejmuje. Niedługo zacznie pan się ruszać- John zwrócił się do chorego, ignorując drugiego lekarza z wyraźnym zadowoleniem w głosie, po czym pomógł się mu położyć.

-Panie Holmes, to jest co prawda pana dom, ale mój szpital. Ja zajmuję się podziałem obowiązków!- Anderson kontynował- I wiem co pan zrobił…

\- Kapitan Watson jest o wiele lepszym lekarzem od pana!- Q odparł ze złością

-Panowie, proszę- John powiedział, podnosząc się z łóżka i zwrócił się do Andersona.-Nie ingerowałem w leczenie twoich pacjentów, Phillipie. Pan Holmes poinformował mnie, że Kapitan Bond odzyskał przytomność i poprosił mnie, abym go zbadał. Nie byłeś dostępny, więc wykonałem krótkie badanie, by sprawdzić, czy wszystko jest w porządku.

-Watson, rozmawialiśmy o tym!

-Nie, ty krzyczałeś. Poza tym pozwolę sobie skomentować, twoja troska o pacjenta jest przerażająca. Kapitan Bond się obudził. Pewnie jest głodny…

Phillip Anderson w końcu spojrzał na Jamesa marszcząc brwi.

-Och, tak… Ja…Wy dwaj musicie wyjść.- Anderson odparł po chwili- Holmes, przyprowadź mi moją pielęgniarkę.

-Nie- James szybko zaprotestował.- Q ma zostać.

-To ja jestem lekarzem, żołnierzu- odpowiedział Anderson ostro.

-Tak, a ja jestem pacjentem. I chcę, by Q tutaj został.

Trzech mężczyzn, stojących wokoło łóżka wymieniło spojrzenia. Q kiwnął głową i znów usiadł na krześle, delikatnie kładąc dłoń na ramieniu Jamesa.

-Z przyjemnością zostanę, dziękuję…- odparł cicho Q, a James nie mógł powstrzymać się od uśmiechu, czując ciepłą dłoń mężczyzny przez cienki materiał koszuli nocnej.  
Anderson zaczął mruczeć i bełkotać pod nosem. James chciał tylko, by ten idiota wyszedł i pozwolił mu spać.

-Pójdę po Siostrę Donovan- John przerwał ciszę spokojnym głosem.

James słuchał uważnie, kiedy mężczyzna odchodził. Wtedy właśnie zauważył, że jego krokom towarzyszył odgłos laski.

-John był ranny?- James spytał Q cicho.

-Tak, w ramię.

-Więc po co laska?

-Utyka. Jego prawa noga… Cały czas go boli- Q odparł.

Jego głos był blisko ucha Bonda. Mógł poczuć ciepły oddech na swojej skórze. Uspokoiło go to. Wreszcie wziął głęboki oddech, a Q delikatnie ścisnął jego ramię.  
Przez chwilę zastanawiał się czy to była gra, która miała na celu go zmylić i pozyskać informację. Sztuczka, dzięki której miał zaufać młodemu mężczyźnie. James postanowił, że zaczeka aż odzyska wzrok lub spotka Aleca, zanim powie komukolwiek o tym czego się dowiedział w Niemczech.


	2. Historia Quincy'ego

Vauxhall było rodową siedzibą rodziny Holmesów od ponad sześciuset lat. Teren początkowo należał do klasztoru zbudowanego w czasie inazji Normanów. Ich kaplica wciąż stała ukryta głęboko w lesie, kiedy Holmesowie przejmowali majątek. Pierwsze zabudowania stworzono za panowania Edwarda II. Była to bardziej forteca niż dom czy zamek. Podczas Wojny Dwóch Róż, Holmesowie poparli Henryka IV, jednak po jego śmierci w Tower twierdza została zniszczona przez wojsko Yorku. Pierwszy dwór budowano od czasów panowania Henryka VII, a prace zakończono, kiedy królem był już Henryk VIII. Ponoć po porażce hiszpańskiej armady, w domu noc spędziła Królowa Elżbieta. 

Lord Sutton Holmes był zaufanym dworzaninem Jakuba I Stuarta. Brał udział w tworzeniu Basilikon Doron- serii ksiąg, dedykowanej Karolowi, następcy tronu, przedstawiającej obowiązki króla wobec ludu. Niestety Karol nie posłuchał rad ojca i szybko został obalony. To wydarzenie jednak zaszczepiło w rodzie Holmesów oddanie Królowi i państwu. 

 

Kiedy wojska Cromwella najechały dwór, Lord i Lady Holmes musieli uciekać. Ukryli się w tunelu łączącym dwór z normańską kaplicą, który miał przetrwać jeszcze wiele lat i wojen. Ród, który nie pochwalał ani Karola I ani Cromwella, odetchnął z ulgą, kiedy na tron wstąpił Karol II. 

Za panowania Williama i Mary, Lord Holmes rozpoczął przebudowę oryginalnej dworu, który zmienił w bogatą rezydencję. Przybrała kształ litery L, podłogę pokryły dywany sprowodzone z Chin, kominki zbudowano z włoskiego marmuru.   
Ostatnie skrzydło dobudowano w czasie panowania Jerzego III. Ściany zagipsowano, a rezydencja przybrała ostateczny kształt U. Biblioteka Holmesów stała się obiektem zazdrości europejskich uniwersytetów, a piękny ogród zaprojektowany w osiemnastym wieku, okolicznych rodzin.

 

Lord Siger Holmes dokonał ostatecznych renowacji. W domu pojawiła się elektryczności i centralne ogrzewanie. Każde pomieszczeni, w tym pokoje służby, zostały wyposażone w kanalizację. Kiedy renowacja została zakończona na balu pojawił się sam Król Edward VII i tańczył w ogromnej sali balowej z Królową Aleksandrą, a z góry migotały kryształowe, wiedeńskie żyrandole. 

 

Lord Siger Holmes miał trzech synów- Mycrofta, Sherlocka i Quincy'ego. Mycroft zdecydował się pójść w ślady ojca i zająć się polityką. Odziedziczył po nim pełne poświęcenie dla kraju i pracował niestrudzenie na chwałę ojczyzny. Razem z ojcem zajmowali się dyplomacją i intrygami, jak Europa długa i szeroka. Ostrzegali Jerzego V przed kryzysem w Serbii, ale król ignorował ich sugestie. Lord Holmes walczył o neautralność w konflikcie pomiędzy Rosją a Niemcami. Wszystkie ich starania poszły jednak na marne po zamachu w Sarajewie. Holmesowie zrozumieli, że świat, który znali, zmieni się na zawsze. Europa, a później cały świat pogrąży się w chaosie i zniszczeniu. Lord Holmes zmarł dwa dni po Ferdynandzie i Zofii . Z pogrzebem poczekali, ponieważ Mycroft musiał zdążyć na obie ceremonie. Wtedy Quincy zrozumiał, że czasami obowiązek jest ważniejszy niż rodzina. 

 

Dzień po pogrzebie Mycroft wyjechał do Londynu. W Whitehall planowali odpowiedż Wielkiej Brytanii na rosnący konflikt w Serbii i rozpoczęte działania wojenne. Trzy dni później posłał po młodszego brata, Sherlocka. Znali już tożsamość morderców, a Sherlock miał za zadanie wyjechać po przykrywką do Serbii i rozpracować organizację "Czarna Ręka", która stała za zamachem. Quincy nie mógł się nawet pożegnać z bratem. Kiedy ten wyjeżdżał, chłopak był z matką przy grobie ojca. 

Pod tych wszystkich wydarzeniach chłopak wrócił na studia do Cambridge. W dniu, w którym Niemcy najechali na Belgię, Quincy z przyjacielem Alistairem stali w kolejce, by dołączyć do armii. Byli bardzo młodzi i naiwnie wierzyli, że są niepokonani. Byli ze sobą od sześciu miesięcy, przepełnionych spacerami nad rzeką, wieczorami, kiedy Quincy uczył się inżynierii, a głowa Alexa, który czytał Shelley'ego, spoczywała na jego kolanach, rzadkich, ale istotnych dotyków i jednego gorącego pocałunku. Nic więcej, ale Quincy nie mógł sobie wyobrazić, czy prosić o więcej. Takiego życia właśnie pragnął, u boku Alexa, pełnego przygód i niespodzianek.   
Kiedy czekali już na badanie lekarskie, jeden z żołnierzy podszedł do Quincy'ego. 

-Quincy Winston Holmes?- mężczyzna spytał, nie zdejmując czapki. 

-Yes- Quincy odparł niepewnie. Większość mężczyzn w kolejce odwróciła się teraz do niego.

-Proszę iść ze mną.

-Jeszcze nie odbyłem badania- chłopak powiedział zerkając na przyjaciela. Nie chciał, by się rozdzielali. 

-Takie mam rozkazy. Proszę za mną- porucznik odpowiedział i chwycił Quincy'ego za łokieć, odciągając go od grupy. Chłopak zdążył się jeszcze odwrócić, by zobaczyć przerażone, szare oczy Alexa. 

Żołnierz wyprowadził Quincy'ego z budynku i wepchnął na tylne siedzenie samochodu. Dwadzieścia minut później siedział już w przyspieszonym pociągu do Londynu. Teraz już rozumiał. Mycroft dowiedział się o ich planach. Teraz było już jednak za późno. Quincy zawiesił głowę, wolał nie patrzeć jak pociąg oddala się na południe. Kiedy został eskortowany z pociągu, zapadł już zmrok. 

Gdy zostały za nim zamknięte drzwi, zaczął krzyczeć. 

-Jak śmiałeś?! Jestem dorosły! Jeśli chcę walczyć, mam do tego prawo!

-Siadaj Quincy. Musimy porozmawiać racjonalnie- Mycroft westchnął, nie patrząc bratu w oczy.

-Racjonalnie? Cały czas próbujesz decydować o moim życiu i nie zamierzam tego dłużej tolerować- odparł Quincy drżąc ze złości.

Chłopak wciąż miał przed oczami twarz Alexa, kiedy się rostawali, co sprawiało jedynie, że był coraz bardziej zły. Nie wiedział, jak mógłby teraz do niego dołączyć. Wysłanie do tego samego szkoleniowego było prawie niemożliwe. 

Nagle Mycroft położył na stole dokument który trzymał kurczowo w dłoni. Wyprostował delikatnie pogięty papier i zerknął na brata.

-Jesteś niepełnoletni, a ja jestem twoim prawnym opiekunem przez kolejne sześć miesięcy. Nie pozwolę, żebyś wstąpił do armii. I nawet nie myśl o tym, żeby skarżyć się matce. Ona zgadza się ze mną, że jesteś za młody, by podejmować decyzje. Ten chłopiec...Alistair Turner ma na ciebie zły wpływ.Nie będziesz się z nim więcej widywał.

-Alex to nie jest żaden chłopiec. On jest... My- Ja go kocham!

Mycroft przez chwilę przyglądał się bratu. Nie wiedział co mówi. Nie mógł wiedzieć. Mycroft wstał i poprawił kamizelkę, próbując opanować emocje. 

-Jesteś zaślepiony, nie zakochany. Zostaniesz tu na noc, a rano wrócisz do Cambridge. 

-Idż do diabła!- Quincy krzyknął. 

-Teraz przeklinasz. Jak powiedziałem, negatywny wpływ- Mycroft odwrócił się od brata i usiadł przy biurku.- Wszystko zostało już ustalone. Możesz iść spać. Ja mam do załatwienia jeszcze kilka spraw w Whitehall.

Quincy był wściekły. Jego twarz poczerwieniała od gniewu. Poczuł się jakby ziemia rozstępowała się pod jego stopami i próbowała go pochłonąć. Musiał biec. Musiał uciec od brata. Quincy odwrócił się i wybiegł z pokoju. Pędził między próbującymi go zatrzymać ochroniarzami, ale już po chwili był na zewnątrz. 

Chłopak specerował już godzinę, próbując wymyślić jakiś plan na dołączenie do Alexa. Nie mógł się pozbyć widoku jego twarzy. Chciał krzyczeć. Jak jego brat mógł być tak głupi? Tak arogancki? Quincy nie zauważył ludzi spoglądających w górę, dopóki jakaś kobieta nie krzyknęła. 

Chłopak zatrzymał się i rozejrzał. Wystraszeni ludzi pokazywali na niebo i szeptali podekscytowani. Quincy dostrzegł srebrzysty sterowiec płynący z gracją po czarnym niebie. To było dość piękne. Światła miasta odbijały się w lśniącym kadłubie. Quincy stał urzeczony, kiedy srebrny balon przelatywał nad jego głową. 

Nie pomyślał nawet, że sterowiec był niemiecki, dopóki nie zauważył spadających bomb. Kilka sekund zajęło mu uświadomienie sobie, że to Niemcy zrzucali na miasto bomby z setek stóp nad ziemią. Płomienie i wstrząsy po wybuchach sprawiły, że Quincy upadł, jednak podniósł się najszybciej jak mógł, podążając za tłumem, który biegł, by schronić się w budynkach. Quincy szukał jednak najbliższego wejścia do metra, gdzie mógłby się schronić. Biegł potykając się o gruzy, jednak nagle bomba wybuchła kilka metrów przed nim. Siła eksplozji odrzuciła go do tyłu. Dzwoniło mu w uszach i nie mógł się podnieść. Poczuł jak ziemia drży i zdążył spojrzeć w górę na moment przed tym jak budynek przed nim zawalił się. Otoczył go kurz i gruz. Próbował podnieść się, ale nagle poczuł ostry ból głowy, kiedy uderzyła go cegła. Nagle wszystko stało się czarne, a on upadł nieprzytomny.

*******

Mycroft stał przy szpitalnym łóżku brata. Chłopak wciąż był nieprzytomny, ale lekarze zapewniali, że niedługo się obudzi. Jego noga była złamana, miał wiele obrażeń wewnętrznych. Jego skóra była przerażająco blada, a oddech płytki. Jego piękne ciemne loki, przylegały teraz do jego głowy i straciły blask. Lekarze mówili, że jego wzrok był uszkodzony przez pył, ale Mycroft nie przejmował się tym wszystkim. Quincy żył. 

Mycroft przysiągł, że zrobi wszystko, by jego brat już nigdy nie musiał cierpieć. Wtedy przypomniał sobie o otrzymanym tego ranka liście. Wiadomość o Sherlocku. Po dwóch miesiącach w Serbii zaginął. Stracił wszelki kontakt i nikt nie otrzymywał od niego informacji od tygodni. Mycroft nie wiedział nawet co powiedzieć matce. Czy jej syn był żywy i porwany, czy martwy, w grobie, którego nikt nigdy nie odkryje?

Zamknął na chwilę oczy pozwalając sobie na moment słabości. Jeden z braci zaginął, drugi prawie został zabity. Nie mógł pozwolić na więcej. Nie mógł oddać więcej Anglii. Ta wojna miała zabrać tysiące młodych mężczyzn, ale nie jego braci. 

Mycroft zacisnął dłoń i wyprostował się. Szybko otarł łzy i odwrócił się. Był Holmesem, miał całą Anglię na głowie. Szybko sięgnął po swój parasol i wyszedł.

Quincy obudził się sam w ciemności. Jego oczy piekły, a pokój był rozmazany. Noga i głowa bolały go przy każdym oddechu.

-Halo?- Quincy zawołał słabo. Nie było odpowiedzi.- Jest tu ktoś?

Quincy zaczął drżeć. Nie wiedział co się dzieje ani gdzie jest. Łzy zaczęły płynąć z jego oczu, ale nie mógł ich już powstrzymać. Nagle drzwi otworzyły się. Quincy spodziewał się zobaczyć lekarza, jednak osoba nie wyglądała jak lekarz. Chłopak nie widział jej dość wyraźnie, żeby stwierdzić kto to. Dopiero, kiedy podeszła do łóżka, zobaczył Mycrofta. Ten przez chwilę przyglądał się bratu, po czym odezwał się. 

-Po wypuszczeniu ze szpitala wrócisz do Vauxhall. Zostaniesz tam i nie masz prawa opuścić domu bez mojego pozwolenia- powiedział bez emocji. Nie mógł pozwolić sobie, był brat zrozumiał w jakim jest naprawdę stanie.- Jesteś teraz po moim całkowitym nadzorem.

-Nienawidzę cię- Quincy szepnął.

Mycroft odwrócił się bez słowa i wyszedł. Mógł żyć znienawidzony, tak długo, jak jego brat był bezpieczny


End file.
